1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of preparing thin films, thin films, apparatuses for preparing the thin films, and/or electronic devices including the thin films, and more particularly, to methods of preparing thin films that include heat treating a thin film-forming composition under reduced pressure, thin films, apparatuses for preparing the thin films, and/or electronic devices including the thin films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as resistors, capacitors, diodes, thin film transistors (TFTs), and the like are used in various applications. In particular, TFTs are used as a switching and driving device in flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, electrophoretic displays, and the like.
These electronic devices include semiconductor thin films, which may be generally formed using a method, e.g., chemical vapor deposition. However, such a deposition method incurs high manufacturing costs and has complicated processes.